


Flashed, Now This

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Ruby died, but a blinding light changed that... And many other things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like what was happening, so I rewrote a bit of it and continued on with that. I'll make it pretty later.

**Ruby's PoV Through and Through**

I woke to find myself staring at myself. Not through a mirror, or a puddle, but rather, I was standing over myself. Blood pooled around me, long lacerations all throughout my body. In the distance, my team boarded an escape chopper. Well, more like being dragged kicking and screaming. It was strange. Here I was, dead, staring at my own corpse. Team crying out in the background, and yet, I was calm. There was no fear, agitation, regret, remorse, sadness, anything. Just... perfect serenity.

Nothing was going through my head. I wasn't thinking, just… being. An ethereal personage idly watching over their earthly form as though it were a day-to-day occurrence. I guess I wasn't worried. There were no thoughts such as "now what?" In fact, there were no thoughts at all.

A bit of anxiety began to set in. My mind couldn't form any thought, nor could I move. I was just… there. It didn't make any sense… well, none of this really does to begin with. It's not like there's any experience in this matter or anything.

Light. Blinding light. At first, a small shimmer. It grew and grew. It burned my retinas! It burned everything! It hurt! It hurt! My chest! It burns! Hurts! Brighter and brighter! Brighter still! And then - nothing.

Complete darkness. My eyes were closed. My eyes… were closed. Eyes. Closed. I'm… I'm in a body.

Opening them, I used my hand as a shield against the sun blazing directly over me. It was my hand. Despite the battle that took place, it was unscathed. The only blemish was a crimson marking in the shape of a scythe.

I was dead. I… I was slashed across the chest! Frantically, I searched for the wounds. Nothing. My body and even my gear was in perfect condition, yet I still lay here. I could move, but it was taking awhile for me to process.

Alive, sacrificed, dead, blinding light, alive. I feel strange. I could feel the winds of the plains, but there was no chill. Despite the sun burning down upon me, I felt no heat. I could feel, just not **feel.** There was no hunger, nor thirst. No pain. It's like being doped up on narcotics.

Sitting around won't do anything. Sloppily standing up, stumbling and shambling all over. I looked to the speck in the sky that was the chopper. That way must be home. If I use my semblance, I could make it there before night…

Crouching down, I readied myself. Feeling the familiar sensation of the mystical energy inside my soul, wait. This feels… different and there's another one. A cloud passed over the sun. Base first, speculation later.

Launching myself, I flew faster than expected. Suddenly hurtling through the forest, I braced myself for impact against a tree. **Crack**. I brutally crashed into the tree… I felt no pain. Opening my eyes, I found that there was a large indentation in the ancient oak. No pain.

Faster than before, additional semblance aura, and missing sensations. What am I? Shaking myself, I readied myself again, prepared for the increased speed this time. I _will_ make it before night fall. I might even make it before the air hawk chopper lands. What a surprise that would be.

* * *

Along the way, I realized several things about myself. I didn't tire, my semblance didn't fade, and to go along with the increased speed, my reaction time matched. Something happened in that blinding light that made me… different.

Now I wait for the arrival of the evac-copter that carried my friends and teammates.

It landed. The hatch clattered to the ground. A blonde head slowly looked up. Her face shifted from dismay to disbelief. She was paralyzed. "Ruby?"

"I guess I'm alive." My voice was different. It had a feminine undertone that spoke alongside me. It was a gravelly, "gritty" voice which lay just beneath mine.

Even with my enhanced reaction speed, I couldn't dodge Yang's bear hug. The spine breaking hug that lifted me off the ground. I could feel the tears staining my shirt as she buried her face in it. Her whimpers if apologies and promises mingled with the gross sobbing.

Drawn out by the commotion, Weiss and Blake responded faster than Yang in converging upon me. She must have decided that sharing would be the best option, so she set me down. Immediately, I was surrounded and embraced tightly. Everyone's tears mingled that day. Yang's, Blake's, Weiss's... and my own.

/ Scene shift /

Through her recovering sniffles, Yang finally took note of something, I myself could not. "What's up with your eyes?" Sensing my impending question, she pulled out a pocket mirror she kept handy to "maintain" her luscious hair.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After everything that's happened today, having black eyes instead of white is the least abnormal thing to happen. My irises were still silver, but my sclera was black. Blacker than onyx, it almost seemed to be like shifting shadows. "I don't know."

"And your voice." Weiss narrowed her eyes as though trying to find a solution in the invisible sound waves.

"I think it's hot." Yang grinned. "It's kinda like those uh… demon or possessed people in movies." Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her attention to me, "Not that you're any of those things or that I'm hitting on you. I'm your sister and all. I'm just saying that voice is sick."

I couldn't help but laugh. Yang, the ever confident and boisterous blonde was fumbling over herself. Today really is a strange day.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Something very hesitant and gentle brushed against a part of me I only now realized. Atop my head. "You have… ears?" Blake gently rubbed them. "Like, faunus ears." Her own unconsciously twitched. Mine mimicked the action. She recoiled her hand quickly.

"I guess I'm full of all kinds of surprises now."

* * *

I didn't have an appetite. It's been 3 days since I… died? I'm not sure, but I haven't had need for food or drink since, and my body doesn't seem to mind. Usually there'd be hunger pains after a few hours without food, and intense thirst after exercise. Now that I think about it, I don't sweat either. There are no bodily functions aside from musculoskeletal movement. No sleep, no sustenance, it's almost as my body doesn't know it's alive. Wait. Placing a hand over my the relative location of my heart. I waited. And waited. And waited, and… nothing. Technically, I am still classified as dead! I'm dead!

"Ruby? You ok?" Weiss had been rather… scrutinizing ever since I came back. It was as though she was looking for anything unusual. Aside from the obvious, like black sclera. I had taken up having my hood drawn at all times as a precaution to others finding out.

Instead of responding, I grabbed her hand and moved it towards my chest. "What are yo-"

"Just, feel for a moment." I let go of her wrist, her hand remained.

"Ruby, I don't feel anything." She rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. Returning to her breakfast.

"Exactly." It dawned on her. Her spoon clattered to the table. She grabbed my shoulders and stared into my hood.

I could see that she was at a loss as to what dI was. She didn't know what to say. Strange, one of the smartest people I know doesn't know what's the matter. Amongst her still confusion, another emotion was in her eyes: Fear… no, more like dread. She opened her mouth.

"Weiss, look at me. It's been 3 days. I'm still here. I'm still fine. After all, what could be expected after cheating death." I gently removed her hands from my shoulders. I held them within my own. "Everything is ok."

"What if in the future more symptoms sh-"

"Let's just live in the now, alright? We can only truly live in the moment, so let's just enjoy it to the best as we can. Tomorrow is for tomorrow. Today is for us."

"Who knew you were so poetic." Blake set her tray down across from me. A slight smile on her face.

I let go of my partner's hands. "Ah, well. Not me… do you like poetry?" Let's stray from me being the subject.

"Yeah, it's so… alluring. There's so many different styles and kinds; romantic, dark, free verse, rhyme, it's just all over and it's all so beautiful."

"Beautiful. You talking about me?" Yang dropped her tray next to Blake's. A widespread grin on her face.

"Hardly. All you got going for you is your chest. Men, at least those of any respectable stature, prefer woman with elegance, wit, beauty. All things you lack." Weiss gave my sister a challenging smirk.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say Ice Queen. As if you could get anyone to go for that icy heart of yours. They'd freeze!" Yang laughed at her own joke.

The atmosphere was as it should be; happy, light, joking. I smiled, this is what being a team is about.

"What do you think, Ruby? Do guys like girls like Yang or me better?" Weiss turned her focus on me.

"Actually, Weiss, Rubes he-"

"Quiet, you. Answer the question, Ruby." She shot daggers at Yang, to which she shrugged and took a bite of her pancakes.

"I wouldn't know. I like girls. And I don't know what they like either. The whole dating thing is one of the things I'm not good at. Sometimes I find the person's weapon sexier than them. Like one time-"

"You're a lesbian?" Wow. That took a long time for her to process

"Yup, tall girls, small girls, skinny girls, curvy girls, austere, outgoing, smart, silly, fiery, calm, blonde, brunette, black haired, ginger, multi-colored, dyed hair, bus-"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Jus- stop." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It doesn't bother you? Usually when I tell a girl that they immediately get all awkward and stop talking to me."

"What? No. I don't care who you like or why."

"... Do you think… I'm pretty?" Blake mumbled into her tray. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks through her bangs. It's a little known secret that she has problems in the self-esteem area. Some things she couldn't care less about and others she really worried over.

"Yes! You don't even know. For the first while that I've known you I would stare at you. Yang would hit me to stop. It's just… you're so… attractive. You got this mysterious air and a dark past. Combine that with your black hair and cat features, and I jus-"

"Heh, heh, ok Ruby. That's enough. You probably creeped her out a bit. About after the first sentence. A simple, 'yes' would have been fine." Yang held her hands up in a "down girl" gesture.

"Oh, right. Sorry Blake. Just forget about all that and, um, don't worry. I got so many self control. I value our friendship and teamship more than anything. That goes for all of you." Despite my weak attempt to diffuse the thickened air, things still felt heavy. Oh well, at least my whole dying thing isn't on their minds. Or mine, at least until now. When I thought that it wasn't on their minds I had to think about and now I'm thinking about it, which makes me think about it. I started feeling dizzy. Trapping myself in a loop. Shaking my head, I refocused on what's going on outside of me. With a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

What is that second aura light? I can see it. If I reached out, I would feel it. I've never heard of someone with two, yet this **has** to be it. Stretching my aura out to the new light, I could feel myself getting giddy. This is something new! Exciting! A second semblance! I'm going to be so cool. Well, I don't want to be the bee's knees or anything, but I'm sure a lot of people will want to be my friend.

I made contact. Nothing. I didn't… I didn't feel any different. There wasn't a physical change; my speed semblance, I could feel myself "vibrate." Pyrrha can "feel" the metallic objects connecting to her. Yang's blood boiled. Blake could envision herself in two separate mind sets. Weiss had a vivid imagination. Every semblance has something.

The door abruptly being thrown open by an angry Blake, which startled me. I clenched my hold on the second semblance.

_Anger - Red._ What? Blake looked at me, the red around her faded slightly. I raised an eyebrow. The longer she looked at me, the dimmer the red around her grew.

"Blake? Are you ok?" _Embarrassment - Pink. It overtook the fading red._

"Yeah, just thinking. Sorry." She moved farther into the room. The door burst open.

Weiss stormed in. _Anger - Red. Weiss was surrounded in a bleeding red light._ Her face was a dark scowl.

I'm not sure why, but I rushed over to her. Wrapping my arms around her firmly. It was instinctive. _The red quickly faded_. She gingerly hugged back.

"Thanks Ruby." I let go and stepped back.

"Yeah… anytime." I'm not sure why I suddenly hugged her, but it seemed it worked. Turning to Blake, I walked towards her and repeated the action. This one was more… manual. I just felt that maybe she could use a hug too.

"Ruby! I want a hug!" _Joy - Yellow._ I didn't even get halfway through my turn when I was picked up in a bear hug by Yang. She's the easiest to read. I don't even need my second semblance for it.

After she set me down, I looked around the room. _Joy - Yellow._ All around. I… I like this semblance.

A twinkle of joy manifested itself in my dampened emotions. I like it a lot.

* * *

While I do like having my new semblance activated, I don't like the overwhelming mix and mash of colors whenever there's a surplus of people; the cafeteria always seemed to have a great deal of teams or even individuals. At times such as this, I would reluctantly let go of the mood-ring of a semblance. It was really useful. Not as a combat tool or the like, but as a leader-er tool. Knowing how my team is feeling allows me to take appropriate action.

Like yesterday, I made Weiss and Blake joyous… Yang was already happy so… And today, while I haven't done anything yet I feel I will.

If I could vomit, I probably would have. The swirl and whirl of blues, reds, yellows, and hues was nauseating. I had forgotten to let go. Which, perhaps, was a good thing. _Grey - Fear_. An odd feeling to have when at one of the places considered the safest. Anxiety, yes; Fear, no. "I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for their affirmation or confirmation. I just waded through the crowd, hood drawn, cloak clipped, eyes down. To others, I might have looked like a character from some Assassin game. Focus, Ruby, focus. It was over here.

"Please stop." amongst the cacophony of voices, a sweet accented one stood out… I probably would have missed it if I didn't have these new… ears atop my head.

Making my way (downtown, walking fast. . .) Over to where the plea originated from, I felt a anger and disgust. Both of which were the strongest emotion I've felt so far.

The typical brute antagonizing the minority. Cardin held tightly to a rabbit faunus' ear. His lackeys joining his jeers and taunts.

Some people say, that the true mark of a hero is when they suddenly rush to save another without any fear for themself. By their beliefs, I'm a hero.

Even with heightened reaction time, I still was at a loss as to suddenly finding myself standing defiantly between the predator and his prey. I wasn't the only one that was shocked at my sudden appearance. It was enough for him to let go of the girl's delicate ear. Which is all I needed. Casually grabbing the faunus's hand, I led her away from the recovering CRDL (I think that's their name) team.

After having lost the oppressors to the wall of people, I slipped my hand from hers and melted into the sea of individuals with their trays of food and friends.

"What was that all about?" Yang scooted over, allowing me to sit.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Weiss crossed her arms and looked skeptically at me.

"I just, suddenly felt that I should pay attention to that area. I did. Noticed something weird. Investigated. Became a hero. It was strange. I was like, in autopilot. My second semblance, my new ears. It all just seemed to flow. It's like, a second nature."

"Your second nature is to go and help people?" Blake looked up.

"I… sure?"

"Well, that's pretty cool. That's why you became a huntress after all." Yang patted me roughly on the back.

"It is pretty cool."

* * *

**"** **Ruby… what do you do when you don't sleep?" just out of the blue, Blake put down her book and faced me.**

"Do you want the good truth or the whole truth?" I didn't have time to think my words through and they came out an unfiltered mess. As evident by the concern that painted it's _Pale Blue - Worry or Concern_ across her face.

"The whole truth." I could hear her gulp from my position atop my bed.

"Sometimes I lay awake listening to the deafening silence of my own self-loathing…" She opened her mouth, but I continued. If Weiss and Yang were not paying attention before, they certainly were now. I didn't need this new semblance to feel, **see** the apprehension around the room. "Mostly, I think of how lucky I am to have such an awesome team. Nearly always, I think of ways to do better, but. I always, always think of you guys."

It was like a summer sunset now. The room glowed of joyous yellow, blushing pink, and mixes of both in between.

* * *

Now I know why the phrase, "Green with Envy." Is a thing. I had been given a lunch. It was someone trying to perform an act of kindness, but… I can't eat it… It's not that I don't like seafood. I just literally can't eat it. Across the table, a green color radiated. Now, I wish I could just give it to her, but then I wouldn't be honoring the random girl's good heart.

"Blake." It took her a moment to come out of her reverie.

"Sor-"

"Close your eyes and say 'ahh'."

She blinked her eyes several times as though she were processing what I had just said. _Jade - mix of envy and conflict._ She **wants** the tantalizing fish before me, but her proud personality and self-reliance is stopping her. There was another color. It was very pale and slightly pink in hue. It was very faded, like a feeling that was there, but not given much attention. A subconscious and more primal feeling. A default reaction, a natural occurrence. And she wasn't aware of it.

A silent sigh of resignation over took my friend. "A… ahh." The background color quickly grew in intensity. No longer was it dull and nearly indistinguishable in color, no. Now it was glowing with full intensity and a blaring blush to accentuate the faint one on the cat faunus before me.

Gently offering the piece to her, lips closed around the utensil and I gingerly slid it out, taking care to not scrape it against her teeth, but leave the treat trapped behind.

It was these tender, intimate, and well-set situations in which I could feel in the depths of my cold body, the missing feeling of joy. I could almost feel myself instinctively smile from the spark of life within my soul. I cherish these feelings. These moments. So… I will gladly feed my teammate. For my own sake. Is that so wrong?

At least… I don't think so. And the gentle vibrating sound coming from across the table, Blake doesn't seem to think so either.

* * *

I guess I got what I wanted on a way; I'm an unstoppable force for good, able to sense distress and react without thinking. Something like a comic book superhero I guess. However, the universe has to have balance, and my counter would be that… I don't feel much. Physically, I feel nothing. Mentally, I rarely feel anything more than a glimmer. I don't feel much satisfaction from being a hero, is what I'm trying to say. Despite that, I would still say I enjoy playing the part. Those fleeting moments of pride and joy I feel whenever I see the gratitude on their faces and in their voices. Still, I wish it was more… intense.

I think my greatest source of happiness would be from my team. I've known Yang all my life, and in the relatively short time I've known Weiss and Blake, I've grown to love them too. This team, it's like another family to me. I want to protect them and help them grow and I'm sure they want the same for me… despite current circumstances.

"Hey, Rube, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Yang- _Questioning, A purplish hue-_ spoke up from the other side of the table.

"How much I love you guys." almost immediately that flushed pink mixed with the sunny yellow from around the library table. The three sources being my three teammates. I've grown to like this sunset-esque combination. Blushing from a compliment or something similar is a nice and positive feeling, and joy is… joyful? So together it's two positives and they make for quite the scene. It's almost like watching a sunset and only a sunset.

"D-dolt, both of you, shut up and finish your work. I'm not going to wait for you two babbling boobs to finish." I didn't need to see the pink aura around her to know she was blushing, but I did need my… enhanced? Eyes to catch the ghost of a smile on her delicate lips. Weiss was also happy.

Across from me, a cocktail of pink, yellow, and a green almost like envy, glowed from Blake. There wasn't much of the… jealousy? … no, it's more of a possessive or personal kinda color…

My faunus traits allow for better sensitivity which allows me to react more appropriately to situations and utilize my enhanced reaction time and limitless aura. My eyes… my voice… I don't know how they play into this "hero" ordeal. Acting without thinking in order to alleviate the suffering of others as quickly as possible and as dutifully as I can… by the public's standards, I'm just short of being the perfect hero. I'm missing a catchphrase and… and… well I don't know. Perhaps a heart? Since I don't feel anything. I guess I look and sound like a demon, and am emotional as one too in order to counteract all the heroic attributes. I imagine of I weren't so feeling-deaf, I would be disappointed. I have all the skills I dreamt of to be the perfect huntress and help others, but I can't relish the joy or accept any "Thank you's."

"Hey, Blake?" Yang's partner turned to face me, setting her book on her abdomen. A smile growing across her features.

"Yes?" _Anticipation/Excitement - a yellow-orange. Joy - a sunny hue…. Nervous? - a pale dark purple._

"What do you think of me?" _The warm colors faded quickly. Replacing them were the bleak colors of apprehension, fear, anxiety. A pink ray, painfully out of place amongst the dreary back drop._

"You're a great leader even though you're so young. You're very talented and have great potential as a huntre-" It was a rehearsed response.

"No, no… I mean not as your leader or as a huntress or anything like that… I mean uh… like as… as a friend? I don't know, I'm not very good with words." I shrug to affirm my words.

_Vanishing in an instant, the shroud of gloom was drowned in a spring sunset. Pinks, yellows, sky blues and oranges._ "I… you're a very unique and wonderful huntress. Inspirational and… cute." She cleared her throat. "I like you a lot. Love even. You accepted me instantly even though I hid my true self from you all and you… I imagine you love me- er- us so much that you would willingly lay down your life for us." Her hands rubbed at her eyes and she paused to take a deep breath through her nose. "W-why?" again, she cleared her throat.

_Why_ _ **did**_ _I ask?_ Sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my hood-covered head, "I guess I just wanted to know if I'm doing an alright job?" I wasn't sure, my reply was weak and sounded like I was questioning myself.

"You're doing more tha-" Blake was cut off by Yang.

"No. Way! Blake you're totally-" _A blushing pink quickly flooded the room, only a teasing dollop of yellow rivaled it._

Blake kicked a book from the dangerous bunk bed set across from mine and Weiss's. The sudden displacement caused an abrupt change in the balance and jostled Yang from her perch. Whatever she was going to say was replaced with. "Oof... " She picked herself up. "Alright alright. I'm sorry." My sister hugged her partner and whispered something in her ear. I could pick up only a few words. **Soon. Dense. Careful.**


	3. Chapter 3

I've lost all motivation on all my current stories. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep writing. If I do continue, it'll be new stories and maybe one or two of the current ones. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
